The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a superconductive thin ribbon essentially consisting of a superconductive material of crystal structure mixed with an amorphous state of 10 to 90% thereof, said superconductive material being selected from V.sub.3 Sn, V.sub.3 Ge, V.sub.3 Si, Nb.sub.3 Sn, Nb.sub.3 Ge, Nb.sub.3 Si, La-Au and the like or their solid-solution or superconductive substance added with an element for improving their characteristics such as V.sub.3 Sn-V.sub.3 Ga, which comprises melting a superconductive material into a single phase, and rapid cooling the melt by a moving or rotating cooling substrate, whereby a superconductive thin ribbon having the same composition as the melt is produced.
Hitherto, there is not known a method of manufacturing a superconductive thin ribbon by one process of rapid cooling a melt of superconductive material. Further, La-Au series material is known as superconductive material which is able to become a thin in an amorphous state by rapid cooling. There is known that a superconductor may be obtained by rapid cooling a melt of La-Au material in a piston-anvil apparatus, but its configuration is a mere thin plate but not a thin ribbon, so that it is improper to manufacture a practically effective superconductive magnet with the use of such a thin film. As a result, there is no practical significance for the purpose of application of manufacturing thin ribbon of superconductor. Further, there is known a method of forming an amorphous state of Nb.sub.3 Ga by depositing on a substrate by glow discharge. Further, there is known a method of depositing or spattering a superconductor on a substrate, that is, a technique of obtaining a thin film in a partially amorphous state. However, there is not found a method of manufacturing a superconductive thin ribbon or thin strip of the superconductor in a crystalline state mixed with an amorphous state which is practically significant.
In the prior art, the speed for manufacturing a superconductive thin film was so slow and it was industrially very difficult to produce a thin ribbon of superconductor in mass production. For instance, for the purpose of developing high efficiency utilization of electric power energy, high speed transportation system of magnetic floatation, magnetic field confinement apparatus usable for nuclear fusion reactor, it is necessary to realize a superconductive apparatus on a large scale. For fulfilling this requirement, for instance, the process for manufacturing a thin ribbon of superconductor according to the prior art is too complicated and expensive to realize a superconductive magnet on a large scale, so that the development of a method for manufacturing superconductive material at superhigh speed is now urgently desired.